


legends of tomorrow drabbles

by rachelwrites



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:53:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 5,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachelwrites/pseuds/rachelwrites
Summary: assorted drabbles i've written about lot over the years. just trying to clean up space
Relationships: Amaya Jiwe/Zari Tomaz | Zari Tarazi, Nate Heywood/Ray Palmer, Ray Palmer/Cisco Ramon, Ray Palmer/Leonard Snart, Ray Palmer/Mick Rory
Comments: 17
Kudos: 35





	1. Consolation Prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ridiculous grin on Ray’s face was almost worth the pain of what he was about to do. He looked down at his cards; three sixes, a king, and a two. “Any sevens?” he asked.
> 
> for @ pengynygmaon tumblr : "#115 "I let you win" for cold atom?"

“Got any aces?”

Len looked down at his cards and handed Ray the two aces in his deck. The ridiculous grin on Ray’s face was almost worth the pain of what he was about to do. He looked down at his cards; three sixes, a king, and a two. “Any sevens?” he asked.

Ray grinned again. “Go fish!” Len mock sighed and picked up a card from the deck, a jack. Ray took a moment to think, and then asked “Any twos?” Len sighed again and handed Ray his two, and the man smiled _again_ “I win!”

Len smiled. “Congratulations, Raymond,” he said, “You did it!”

“I did it!” continued Ray, “I really won!”

‘Relax Raymond,” said Len, less sure that he could let this slide than he was before. Why did the Boy Scout have to be such an obnoxious winners? Then again, Len had beaten him an every other card game they had played that day.

“I’ll relax,” said Ray, “After I celebrate for a little bit, because _I_ beat _you_ in a game of cards!”

Len growled a little, clenching his fist. “ _Raymond_ ,” he said, “ _Drop it_.”

“Absolutely not!” Ray continued to grin. “I won in a card game against you!”

“I let you win, okay?” Ray’s face fell and Len immediately felt bad. “Shit, I’m sorry Raymond.”

Ray suddenly smiled. “No you didn’t!”

“Excuse me?”

Ray grinned even wider. “You didn’t let me win, you just don’t know how to deal with the fact that you lost!”

Len snorted. “If it wasn’t for the fact that you were such an _obnoxious_ winner I wouldn’t have to”

“So I _did_ win!”

“No you did not!” They went back and forth for a few more minutes before Len smiled, realizing he had a way to win the argument. “Okay, say for a moment that you’re right, and you really _did_ win.”

“Which I am, and which I did”

“So if you _did_ win, and I _lost_ , then I think you owe mea consolation prize.” Ray must have known exactly what Len was going to ask for, and there was no chance in hell that he was going to follow through with it.

Ray gulped. “A consolation prize?” Earlier that day, Len had found out that Ray had bought a, well, _considerable_ amount of candy on their last shore leave, that he was keeping a secret in hopes that he wouldn’t have to share. Len had founded while trying to steal something interesting from Ray’s room, when Ray had walked in and begged him not to take it.

“If I really won, you have to give me that consolation prize.” Len smirked. He had him. “And you know _exactly_ what I want.”

Ray looked nervous, and then smiled. Len was confused until Ray forcefully dived in to give him a soft kiss. It was chaste and short, but it was enough to leave Len breathless. When Ray pulled back, _all too quickly_ Len thought, he looked nervous, and all Len could say was “ _What_.”

Ray suddenly smiled. “Your consolation prize. Because I won.” He then gave Len another short kiss and hopped up from the floor. “It’s my turn to make dinner tonight, so I’ll se you in an hour.”

Len could do nothing but stare at Ray as he left the room, and then continue staring at the door after he had left. Long after Ray had left, he yelled “I let you win!”


	2. honor his memory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team is, well, different without Leonard there.
> 
> written for ruthc93 on tumblr : 98 + coldatom “you’re just a memory now”

The team is, well, _different_ without Leonard there.

Everyone can pick up on it. Mick is pretty clearly affected by it, they all are, really. Despite what they might have said about him in the beginning, he was a part of their team, and they haven’t figured out how to cope with his absence, not quite yet anywy.

Sara will sometimes grab a deck of cards and a bottle of whiskey, ready to knock on his door, only to realize that no one is going to answer. Rip finds himself pausing after giving instructions, waiting for a sarcastic comment that’s never going to come. Jax somehow could hear the lack of another voice telling him to stay safe, to not be reckless.

Then there were Mick and Ray.

Everybody expected Mick to be torn up about it. He had lost his lifelong partner, and the team had prepared themselves for the outbursts of anger they were sure would be coming sooner or later. To their surprise, Mick mourned quietly. He was calm and controlled, with the occasional zoning out or upset look on his face.

Shockingly, it was Ray who was angry, Ray who was prone to slamming doors and fits of yelling. The team was confused, but they let it slide, chalking it up have a slightly different coping strategy then the rest of them.

Only Mick knew what was really going on with Ray, and he was being too obvious. So after a particularly bad episode (Ray had broken three coffee mugs, and _nobody_ was happy about it), Mick went to talk to him.

“Haircut,” Mick said, walking into Ray’s room unannounced, “we need to talk.”

Ray looked up from his desk, apologetic but smiling. “Hey Mick, I’m sorry about breaking your mug, I’m pretty sure I can fix-“

“I miss him too, you know. But you can’t go around throwin’ things and breaking ‘em. Everyone is starting to get suspicious.”

Ray sobered up at that and sighed. “I know Mick, I just don’t know how to deal, I guess? I mean, you were the only one who knew about us, so-“

“So you can’t mourn out in the open, I get it,” said Mick, “But this isn’t what Snart would have wanted for you.”

Ray smiled, but there was no humor behind it. “Does it matter what he would have wanted? He’s just a memory now.”

Mick sat down beside him and out his hand on his shoulder. “Yes it does. Because he cared about you. And for some reason, he wanted us to look out for each other after he was gone, so that’s what we’re gonna do.”

Ray looked at him, thankful for the comfort. “You’re right, Mick,” he sighed, “I’ve got to figure out a better way to do this.”

“And I’ll help you. It’s what he would have wanted, remember?”

Ray nodded. “What he would have wanted.”


	3. How Could I Forget?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shore leave in Vegas was a terrible idea, and everyone knew it.
> 
> written for @shesthemuscle on tumblr : “I thought it was a one-night-stand…and now we’re married…” + Coldatom

Shore leave in Vegas was a terrible idea, and everyone knew it. No one was gonna say no though, so when the Legends end up in Las Vegas, Rip said they had twenty four hours and then swanned off to find a slots machine.

Then Sara grinned impishly and suggested they find a bar and, well, that’s another thing that _no one_ was going to say no to.

Len didn’t remember that much after that. Well he remembered tequila shots, and he remembered dancing with Sara, and he remembered Mick telling him to stop drinking and sober up, and he _definitely_ remembered Mick’s reaction to the finger Len gave him after that, as the bruise on his stomach was started feel sore.

What he _didn’t_ remember was getting a room, or going up to it. He _didn’t_ remember bringing someone upstairs with him. He _didn’t_ remember the identity of this mystery man he had spent the past night with.

He was tall, and strong, but his head was obscured by the blankets, and he was facing away from Len. Len tried to gently lift the sheets off his head in order to get a closer look while not waking the sleeping log next to him.

He saw chestnut brown hair, and he felt his stomach drop. Quickly climbing over the man and getting a look at his face had confirmed his suspicions. None other than Ray Palmer, the man he had been crushing on since 1975 was lying in the bed next to him.

He shivered, and decided it was time to make a quick exit. What he wasn’t expecting was for the hotel phone to start ringing. Ray groaned and turned over, starting to blink his eyes.

Len quickly picked up the phone, in hopes of keeping the Boy Scout asleep. “What do you want?” he hissed, unsure of who the caller was.

“Now is that any way to greet your captain?” yelled the voice at the other end of the line. “Good morning lovebirds! How did you sleep? Or, _not_ sleep?”

Ray groaned again and rubbed his eyes. He looked at Len and smiled sleepily, and Len felt his heart melt a little bit. Then Ray’s eyes widened as he realized where they were. “You-“

Len sighed into the phone. “I’ll have to call you back, Sara.” He hung up and turned towards Ray. “Well, Boy Scout, what do you have to say for yourself?”

Ray blinked in response. “I think you told me you loved me last night.”

Len groaned as he remembered that _particular_ mistake. “In my defense,” he added, “You did return the sentiment.”

Ray nodded slowly, trying to piece together what had happened the night before. “I invited you up to my room…” he trailed off, slowly paling.

Len affirmed the statement with a nod. “And I said that you were such a Boy Scout that you probably couldn’t do anything with me before we got married. It’s irrelevant, as we obviously _did_.”

Ray paled even more. “Leonard,” he said, “I don’t think he did.” He held up his hand and Len noticed the glint on his finger. Upon closer inspection, it was a silver band on his ring finger. Len immediately put his hand in front of his face and noticed a matching band.

‘Well, _shit_.”

Ray dug through the bedside drawer, eventually pulling out a piece of paper; their marriage certificate. “So,” said Ray, scratching the back of his neck nervously, “What do you want to do?”

Len couldn’t help but smile a bit seeing the cautious look on Ray’s face. “Well, _Raymond_ ,” he drawled, “What if we don’t do anything?”

Ray cocked his head. “I’m sorry?”

“Well, did you mean what you said last night?”

Ray paused for a moment and nodded a little nervously. “I’m not sure if I can say it sober yet,” he started, “But it’s definitely been true. I’ve had a thing for you ever since Russia, you must have known that.”

Len smiled. “And I happen to feel the same way, Boy Scout.” Ray looked a little shocked, but then grinned, clearly pleased. “Last I heard, divorces are hard to get in the temporal zone. So, Raymond Palmer, will you stay married to me?”

Ray laughed, and then pretended to ask surprised. “Why, of _course_ Leonard!”

Len smiled seeing Ray’s reaction. “Well then,” he said, smirking impishly, “We don’t have to be back at the Waverider for another few hours. What do you suggest we do, _husband_?”


	4. subdued by emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first thing Leonard sees is Raymond.
> 
> written for @snartbaiting on tumblr : “Did they hurt you?” w/ coldatom

The first thing Leonard sees is Raymond, and the second thing he sees is _red_.

Ray is shackled to a wall, crumpled, unconscious, and the time pirates are standing next to him, laughing. Jax is chained next to him, looking worse for the wear but still awake.

Leonard _knows_ he’s supposed to wait for Sara’s signal, he _knows_ that he shouldn’t be running in reckless, but one of the time pirates jabs at Ray with his foot and Ray falls over, and Len sees his face, and Len _breaks_.

He can hear Sara shouting in his ear, but the cold gun is blazing and three of the time pirates are icicles by the time he realized a fourth was burning (Mick would always have his back, Captain’s orders be damned).

He hears himself scream at Jax to pull on the chain, because he really doesn’t want to give the poor kids frostbite while freeing him, and he’s too scared, too stressed, too _urgent_ for his aim to be exact. Leonard freezes the chain and snaps it with his hands, desperate to free Ray.

Apparently shaken by the disturbance, Ray began blinking and woke up. “Len?” he asked weakly. “What are you doing here?”

Leonard could almost cry, hearing the sound of his voice. “ _Raymond_ ,” he managed to snarl, equal parts furious and relieved, “Are you okay? Did they hurt you?”

It was a dumb question, of _course_ he was hurt. His sides were different shades of purple and blue, and his face was cut up, streaked with blood. Still, the idiotic Boy Scout managed to smile and said, “I’m fine Len, really. Please don’t worry.”

Leonard sighed, hearing the sounds of the battle raging around them. “Raymond, we have to get you back to the ship. Can you walk?” Ray nodded, making an attempt to standing and promptly passing out again. Leonard cursed under his breath. “Jesus Christ,” he muttered, “Mick!”

He heard large boots clomping towards him, and pivoted to see Mick standing behind him, looking Ray up and down. “Yeah,” sighed Mick, “I got this.” In one motion he picked up Ray and began to walk back towards the Waverider, firing at any pirates who dare to come near.

Leonard would like nothing more than to follow them back to the Waverider, so sit at Ray’s side in the med bay until he healed, but something more important had to be done first. He revved up the cold gun, ready to join the fight. _No one_ hurt Raymond, at least not on his watch.


	5. Alakazam or Smeargle?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Hey Ray, if I was a Pokémon, which one would I be?”
> 
> for anon on tumblr : 74 + atomvibe "what would my name be if I was a pokémon?"
> 
> disclaimer: i know literally jackshit about pokémon oops so i hope this is good i took recommendations from a friend

Ray snuggled closer into Cisco. He was tired, they both were, but they weren’t going to waste any of the rare time Ray got to spend in Central City by spending a single moment apart. They had finally agreed to go to sleep, which was no small feat due to their babbling and their ridiculous need to hear everything about each other’s days, when Cisco rolled over to face him.

“Hey Ray, if I was a Pokémon, which one would I be?”

And Ray pauses a minute before he begins to laugh. Because honestly, that’s _not_ what he was expecting to hear. “Ray, stop laughing. Ray this is really important! Why are you laughing?”

Ray stops long enough to take a breath and respond. “Cisco, why are you even asking?”

Cisco sits up and says, “Today Barry and I got into an argument about it. He told me I was a Smeargle. And I’ve always thought of myself as an Alakazam, but what if I’m not? I’m _definitely_ not a Smeargle.”

Ray smiles and sits up to face him. “Cisco,” he says, “I can say with one hundred percent honesty that I have no idea what Pókemon you would be. I haven’t thought about it enough to decide.” He waits a beat before adding, “I’m definitely an Arcanine, though.”

Cisco snorts at that. “Please. You’re a Shinx if I ever saw one.” Ray swats at him playfully before he lies back down and says, “Okay, now it really is time to go to sleep.”

Ray smiles and wraps an arm around the smaller man. “Yes,” he repeats, “time to go to sleep.” It’s a few moments later that he adds, “And you definitely are a Smeargle.”

Cisco pushes him off the bed.


	6. Tennessee and Other Bad Pick Up Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It starts with a classic. “Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten I see!”
> 
> written for anon on tumblr : 96 for steelatom ("but that was my best pickup line!")

It starts with a classic. “Are you from Tennessee? Because you’re the only ten _I_ see!”

Nate sighs. He knows that Ray is joking with him, but it’s hard not to wish that it was real. Nate had been head over heels for the taller man for quite a while, and even though Ray was just poking fun, it still hurt. “Ha, ha, Ray,” he responded, “very funny.”

He had hope that it would end there, but it didn’t. The next morning at breakfast he was greeted with a smile and a “Is your name google? Because you’re everything I’m looking for.” Nate smiled at Ray and told him to pass the cereal.

When they were working on the time drive later that day, Nate was passing Ray tools, mostly just to be helpful. Okay, and also to spend more time with Ray. And to be able to stare at him while he was focused, Ray was _really_ cute when he was focused. When Ray wheeled himself out from underneath the time drive and said, “Your daddy must be a drug dealer, ‘cause you’re dope.”

That pulled a genuine laugh out of Nate. “Come on, Ray,” he said, still smiling, “I get it already.” Ray smiled back at him, albeit a little strained and rolled back under the time drive. Nate sighed. At least he could keep looking at Ray’s legs.

For the next few days, Nate was hearing pickup lines every couple of hours. He heard everything from “Are you religious? Because you answer all of my prayers!” to “If I had to rate you on a scale of one to ten, you’d be a nine, because I’m the one you’re missing.” Every line made Nate give up a small laugh, and caused an odd smile from Ray.

It wasn’t until a week and a half later when he heard his favorite line yet. Rya looked him straight in the eye and said, “Damn boy, you’re hotter than Chicago in 1871.”

Nate barked out a laugh, but Ray, for once, didn’t look amused. Nate laughed again, a little nervously and asked, “Hey dude, what’s wrong?”

Ray’s eyes widened before he began to babble. “Nothing’s wrong with me. Well I mean nothing’s physically wrong with me, you could make a case for mentally but I’m—“

Nate stepped in, putting a hand on Ray’s shoulder. “Bro,” he said, interrupting to stop his stream of consciousness, “please tell me what’s wrong.”

“Well,” Ray admitted, scratching the back of his neck, “That was kind of my best pick up line? And now I’m going to need to find more so that I can woo you or whatever it is Sara said that I should be trying to do.” Nate stood in front of him, slack jawed, causing Ray to worry. “Nate, are you okay? Nate. Nate. Nate? Nate are you—“

Ray was suddenly cut off by Nate pulling him down and slamming their lips together. It was short, but enough to leave both men breathless. “I thought,” Nate said, panting between his words, “I thought you were joking.”

Ray leaned back in to kiss him, more gently this time. When he pulled back, he said, “I can’t believe we could have been doing this for at least a week. Remind me to never use pick up lines again.”

“Oh, wait! Before they’re banned forever, let me try one.” Nate had to think for a moment, before finally settling on the perfect one. “Do you have eleven protons? Because you’re sodium fine!” Ray laughed, and it was gorgeous, so of course Nate had to kiss him again, because he truly was sodium fine.


	7. how did we end up here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> atomwave + "don't panic, but i think we might have accidentally gotten married..."
> 
> written for @athena-nygma on tumblr

Ray was pacing back and forth, unsure of what to do. All the evidence was there, the certificate in his hand, the ring on his finger, his pounding headache which had to be the result of a hangover, Mick asleep in his bed.

God, Ray didn’t even remember last night. What had they done? There was lime, or lemon, some sort of fruit. Pineapple! Why was a pineapple the only thin he could remember?

He looked at Mick in the bed, sleeping peacefully. The other man was as beautiful as ever. He was going to be just as beautiful, if not more, when he punched Ray for letting them get married while drunk.

“Why are you pacing a hole through the floor, Haircut?”

Shit, Ray wasn’t ready to deal with Mick yet. He and Mick hadn’t even had a real conversation about what they were to each other yet. They had only started something with each other a month ago, after a while of mutual pining, but they had yet to discuss what place they were at. “Go back to sleep, Mick,”

“Nah, Haircut, you woke me up and now you’re gonna explain. What’s got you so worried?”

Ray breathed deeply. ‘Don’t panic, okay? I think… we might have accidentally gotten married?”

Mick snorted. “Wasn’t an accident.”

“We can get a divorce as soon as I remember where we got married, and we can pretend like it never happened, I’m so sorry about all of this—“

“Haircut,” Mick repeated, “it wasn’t an accident.” Ray looked confused and Mick sighed. “We decided to get married _before_ we decided to start drinking, remember?”

“You didn’t die,” Ray recalled, “and I told you I loved you,”

“I proposed,” said Mick, “Sara flew us to get a marriage license and we had a _lovely_ ceremony in a state courthouse. Your words. And then at our reception—“

“We let Nate mix the drinks,” Ray sighed, placing his head in his hands. “Why do we keep letting him do that?”

Mick shrugged. “Beats me. But you can stop freaking out, and come back to bed. I want to go back to sleep.” Ray looked at him, stunned. “Overthinking it.”

“I got _married_ ,” said Ray, “And I don’t even remember it.”

“Best way to do it,” said Mick, “So are you coming to bed or not? I’m gonna need an answer soon, buddy.”

Ray looked at the space on the bed Mick had rolled over to create for him. “Okay,” he said, sliding in under the covers. “Does this mean I get to give you a pet name now? Like dear? Or sweetheart?”

“Absolutely not, Haircut. Now let me go to sleep.”


	8. ways to say i love you + "as a goodbye"

Amaya hugged Sara, her final goodbye before leaving the legends. “Are you sure you don’t want her to know?” Sara asked, taking a long look at her face.

Amaya smiled sadly. “Some things work out,” she said, sneaking a rather noticeable glance toward Ava, standing a few feet away, “some things aren’t.” Sara looked at her and pulled her in for one last hug. “Goodbye, Captain Lance,” she said.

Sara smiled sadly. “It was an honor having you on the team, Amaya.” The remaining team members followed Sara’s example, turning around and heading toward the ship. The door closed behind them and Amaya let out a sigh of relief.

Until she heard the yelling coming from insides the Waverider.

In hindsight, she should have known Zari’s totem would have reacted to her leaving. Thereby letting Zari know that Amaya was leaving. Before long the front door of the Waverider was blown open and a livid Zari was standing in its place.

They stared at each other for a few minutes, Zari on the verge of tears and Amaya eerily calm. Amaya breathed in and began to speak. “Listen—“

“How dare you!” Zari interrupted, flying or running forward, closer towards Amaya. “How dare you try to leave without even waking me up!”

“I didn’t want to wake you up,” Amaya admitted.

Zari scoffed. “What, like this was all one long night stand?” Amaya hung her head, rightfully a little shamed. “Amaya, please, look at me. You can’t leave.”

“I have to, love,” Amaya said, taking a hold of Zari’s hand, “I have a destiny here.”

“Then I’ll stay too!” Zari’s voice had an air of desperation that Amaya had never heard before. “Just let me stay with you, please.”

Amaya smiled sadly. “You have a destiny too love,” she said, “with the legends, or in 2042, but not here. Not with me.”

“You can’t do this to me,” Zari continued, tears beginning to fall, “you can’t.”

“I have to.”

“Please, Amaya,” Zari begged, “please. Don’t leave me.”

Amaya leaned in suddenly and kissed Zari. It was achingly familiar. Zari closed her eyes as she leaned back. “I love you.”

Zari’s eyes snapped open. “Don’t say it like that,” she warned, “not like a goodbye.”

“I’m sorry.”

“If you were sorry that you wouldn’t be leaving me!”

Amaya took her hand. “I love you.” Zari yanked her hand away and stalked off towards the ship. As soon as the door shut behind her the ship began to lift off. Amaya’s totem glowed in a final goodbye as the ship entered the timesteam, leaving her alone in the Zambesi grass.


	9. i don't dance (i know you can)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Make out in a broom closet.” Ray means it as a joke, but if Mick took it seriously he wouldn’t mind. Not at all, not one tiny bit. “Or we could dance?”
> 
> for the lovely kendrasaunders on tumblr: atomwave + 24 "I will if you will"

For the record, Mick didn’t hate tuxes. Ray had been shocked when he had found out, but the man just grumbled something about _heists_ and _whatever the situation requires_ and that was that.

Ray, on the other hand, felt mildly suffocated. Of course he had to attend the occasional stuffy function, but suits often sufficed for the workdays, and he was outdoors whenever he could be. But taking the lead from his new partner, _whatever the situation requires_ it would be, and the situation required a tux.

“If you could act like you didn’t hate each other,” they hear their captain say through the comms, “that would be a big help to the mission.” Where they were supposed to be playing a married couple at a gala event. But they were sitting on the side of the room, eating chocolate fondue.

“What Miss Lance means to say,” They could hear Stein begin, “Is that is would be largely beneficial if—“ Ray hears a click, and turns to see Mick with his hand on his hear. He’s turned the comms off, and Ray lets out a chuckle.

“So what do you suggest we do?” asked Ray. “You know, to act more couple-like.”

Mick grunts in response. “Dunno. I only steal at these kind of gigs, you’re the one that attends them. What do you usually do with your date?”

“Make out in a broom closet.” Ray means it as a joke, but if Mick took it seriously he wouldn’t mind. Not at all, not one tiny bit. “Or we could dance?”

“You asking or telling, Haircut?” Ray wasn’t sure, honestly. “And anyways, I don’t dance.”

Ray smiled wide. “I know you can,” he sang in response, a little off tune. Mick looked at him funny, and his face fell. “You know, High School Musical Two?” Looking at his still blank face, Ray continued to sing. “ _I don’t dance, I know you can, I don’t dance, not a chance, if I can do this then you can do that, but I don’t dance, no!_ ” Ray looked fondly into the distance. “It was a cinematic masterpiece.”

“Haircut, you were over thirty when that movie came out.”

Ray blushed and scrambled to cover. “I watched it when I was volunteering at a women and children’s shelter!”

Mick snorted. “Sure you did.”

“Offer’s still open of course. And I’ll have you know, I’ve heard from several reliable sources that I am a truly _terrible_ dancer.”

Mick looked up at him. “Are you trying to convince me or stop me?”

“Definitely trying to convince you.” Ray stood up and moved so he was in front of Mick, beginning to shake a little. Mick had to hold back a full laugh. “Come one Mick, I will if you will!”

Mick sighed and took Ray’s hand. “I’m leading,” he affirmed, before dragging the other man to the dance floor.


	10. "no more dogs. how hard is it to understand?"

“Ava,” Sara said, “I can’t believe you’re making me have this conversation again.” 

Ava pouted, hoping to win over Sara. “But it’s so cute, S!” The little traitor next to her barked and snuggled closer into Sara’s leg.

Sara sighed. She had known that Ava was having some difficulty with her transition from the Time Bureau to the Legends, but what Ava was choosing to do with her freedom was, to say the least, a bit jarring.

“No more dogs,” said Sara. “How hard is it to understand?”

Ava frowned. “Amaya likes them!” she protested.

Sara snorted. “Amaya would like it if you brought ten rattlesnakes onto this ship,” she said, “or a hundred killer wasps.”

“But these aren’t wasps!” Ava said. “They’re dogs, and cute ones too. Please?”

“Absolutely not,” said Sara. “I’m the captain of this ship and I won’t allow it.”

“Why the hell not?” said Ava, putting on her Agent Sharpe voice.

Sara paused a moment and snapped her fingers. “Ray!” she said. “Ray is allergic!”

Ava sighed. “And he’ll make this dog hypoallergenic too, just like he has with the last four. Whats the real issue here?”

Sara grimaced. “I just don’t like dogs.”

“Hmm.”

“I really don’t!”

“Sure.”

“You’re spending more time with the dogs than you are with me!” Ava blinked, unsure of what to do with the moment. Sara sighed, exasperated. “Look, it’s not that you’re spending more time with them it’s that-”

Ava smiled. “Shut up.” she said, before leaning in to kiss Sara. When she finally pulled away, she began again. “Hmm. You’re really cute, did you know that?”

Sara rolled her eyes. “Shut up,” she said, “not in front of Sprinkles.”

Ava titled her head. “Who’s Sprinkles?” Sara looked pointedly at the puppy, and Ava’s face lit up. “Does that mean we can keep her?”

Sara rolled her eyes and nodded. “I suppose so.”


	11. "why did you say 'daddy' in your sleep?"/"it's two am, why are you next to me?"

Ava woke with a start, feeling rattled. She quickly realized that she wasn’t just feeling rattled, but she was actually _being_ rattled. “Earthquake,” she breathed, shooting up straight in bed. She grabbed her shoes from the side of the bed and jammed them onto her feet before she had realized the shaking had… stopped.

With a sinking suspicious, she turned to see Sara looking shocked, still sitting on the bed. “Hello?” Ava asked, hoping to break Sara out of her frozen state.

Sara blinked. “Why did you say ‘daddy’ in your sleep?”

Ava blushed three shades of red before stuttering out, “Wh-wh-what?”

“‘Daddy’,” Sara said, beginning to smile, “you know, the word. You said it? While you were sleeping? Well maybe it wasn’t said, more moaned, probably-”

“It’s two am, why are you next to me?”

Now it was Sara’s turn to blush. “Um, well, you see… I’m gonna go, I think? Yeah, I’m definitely-” 

Sara got up to leave, but Ava held out an arm. “Wait.” Sara turned around with a hopeful look on her face. “Look,” Ava said, “I don’t really know why you’re in here, but if you need to stay…” Sara smiled and nodded her head, skipping towards the bed before jumping into it. 

Ava turned on her side to let Sara lie behind her. She smiled softly to herself; there was no reason Sara had to know who she was dreaming about anyway.


	12. ways to say i love you + "with a hello"

Ray was walking through the streets of Starling City, hoping to get accustomed with the place he would soon be calling his home. He had successfully bought Queen Consolidated, and Palmer Tech would be up and running in a matter of days. He breathed in. This was the beginning of the rest of his life.

Ray suddenly hit a warm mass and flew to ground, realizing it had been another person. The other man’s papers were all over the sidewalk, and Ray’s coffee was all over the man. “Oh my god,” he said, starting to gather papers, “I’m so sorry, here, let me help with this.”

The man looked up at him and immediately said, “Oh my god, I love you.”

Ray titled his head, a little confused. “Pardon?”

“Oh,” said the man, “sorry, that was probably weird. I’m Nate Heywood,” he said, sticking out his hand. Ray shook it, finally taking in how attractive the man was. “I mean your watches.”

“My watches?” Ray asked, staring into the man’s, Nate’s, eyes. Suddenly Nate blinked and the spell was broken. “Oh! My watches!”

“Yeah,” said Nate, “I have a Gen 2, but as soon as I get my next research grant I’m getting a Gen 3.”

“Oh,” said Ray, “I’m glad?”

“My historian buddies and I, we love them,” Nate continued, “It allows us to look things up on the go, save our documents, whatever. We’re all _very_ loyal Palmer Tech customers.”

Ray flashed his commercial smile. “You have no idea how happy it makes me to know we have a base in Starling.”

“Oh yeah,” Nate said. “Can I ask you a question?”

“Shoot.”

Nate’s eyes darted side to side before leaning in to whisper the question. “Is it true Palmer Tech just but Queen Consolidated?”

Ray pulled back, shocked. “How did you know that?” he asked. “That sale was made like, maybe three hours ago!”

“Oh there have been rumors for a while,” Nate responded, “online and whatnot. And don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone.”

Confidentiality! “Thank you for your discretion,” said Ray, the model of a business man possibly smitten with the man he was doing business with.

“Well,” said Nate, “I have all my papers, so if you don’t mind, I’ll be on my way!”

The two men stood up. “Well Nate,” said Ray, taking a moment to straighten his tie, “it was lovely to meet you.”

Nate smiled. “Yeah, maybe I’ll see you around some time?” He winked, making Ray turn seven shades of read. “Well, off I go. Have fun inventing!”

Ray stood there for a moment, shell-shocked. He shook the jitters out of his body and continued to move. Standing in one spot for too long in Starling was how you got mugged.


	13. ways to say i love you + "quietly, into my scarf" Notes:

Ray strolled up to Nate, still shivering, to hand him his drink. “One peppermint mocha, for my favorite historian!” Nate looked at him with a sneer and began chugging the drink. “We get it babe, you were in a frat. Please stop shotgunning that, I’m scared you’re going to burn your throat.”

“You’re not drinking caffeine. Why,” he asked, more of a statement then a question. Ray gave him a pointed look. “Oh!” exclaimed Nate. “The ah,” he continued, pointing at his head, “thing, right?”

“Nate, you can say ADHD.” Ray smiled. “Even though it is a four letter word. And you wouldn’t like me when I’ve had coffee.”

Nate gave him a tight smile. “Okay, okay! Drink your hot chocolate and shut up, I get it.” Ray smiled and sipped his hot chocolate lightly, motioning for Nate to do the same. “Ugh,” he said, after beginning to drink more slowly, “actually tasting this, it’s kind of gross. Remind me to never drink anything again that’s not—“

“Black coffee with two sugars?” Nate looked up in surprise as Ray produced another cup from the bag. “I had a hunch you wouldn’t be a fan.” Nate pulled Ray into a tight hug and mumbled something against his scarf. “I’m sorry, what was that?”

“I love you.” Ray opened his mouth in shock, and then broke into a grin. “What?”

“That’s the first time you’ve said that to me,” said Ray, still smiling.

Nate rolled his eyes. “Yes, it is. Are you gonna make a big deal out of it or are you gonna let me drink my coffee so I can be happy?”

“Both dear,” said Ray, dropping a kiss to the top of Nate’s head. “Don’t burn your tongue.”


End file.
